2013.09.01 - AM Coffee
It's a quiet Sunday morning in Metropolis, or at least as quiet as it gets. The cabbies are refraining from yelling curses at bicyclists, so it's almost serene. Having fallen asleep on the living room sofa of Leo Luthor, Fern awoke with a start shortly before 8, having to take a moment to place where she is, and why there's a warm body next to her. Everyone's clothes are still in place, so she is validated in putting her trust in Leo. For a second she watches him sleep, before nudging him awake, making him get up and take her down the block for coffee. Thankfully, her regular hairstyle isn't much different from her bedhead, so a quick smoothing is about all it takes to get her presentable for a short walk. She doesn't use his toothbrush, but she does make do with a toothpaste covered finger, and then gets them out the door. It's not that she's a morning person, she's just a morning coffee person. As the pair exit the lobby into the partly cloudy day, she's saying, "... no, and then the cow said 'that's moos to me'." There's a pause, before she adds, "Get it?" It wouldn't be surprising if Leo didn't get it, her sense of humor can be a bit... unique. It took quite a while for Leo to fall asleep, not used to having someone so close to him as he slept. The trust Fern has worked hard to earn by being true to herself though pays off, and Leo does fall asleep and stays asleep listening to her steady heartbeat. (Pause for dramatic awwwww effect inserted here.) When poked awake though, Leo grumbles and rubs at his face before saying 'Fine', without even really thinking about it. Though honestly, he does at least change out of his school uniform finally into something casual. Well, if one calls Gucci high top sneakers casual. As the two leave, Leo does say, "Fern, puns are terrible to have in existence you know," and yawns as he rolls his shoulders as he attempts to wake up fully. Still, he's heading down the street to a popular little coffee joint that is often overflowing during the week rush hours. He doesn't seem nearly as angry as he did yesterday, as he holds Fern's hand as the two walk down the street casually. "Yes, I'll have a large, thank you." Clark Kent awkwardly tries to move his briefcase to under his other arm as he fiddles trying to get his wallet. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic, but eventually he's able to pay for the coffee. Now? To somehow get it in one hand while his briefcase gets in the other. Le sigh. There's a wide grin at Leo's reaction to the joke, and Fern swings their hands lightly. "So, people who use them should be pun-ished?" she asks, pausing at the coffee shop door to let Leo pull it open for them. She doesn't let go of his hand as she slips inside, but takes care not to tug him along. She's no schnauzer that hasn't been leash trained. It's hard to miss the large man at the counter, and although she's only met him once, last night in fact, Fern immediately recognizes him, even from behind. She also notes his situation, and steps up at once, only now letting go of the younger Luthor, to reach to steady the reporter's briefcase. Of course, in this city, it's likely to be interpreted by most as an attempt to steal said case while the owner is off guard, but Fern doesn't think like that so continually runs the risk of bodily harm. "G'morning, Mr. Kent," she greets cheerily, not expecting him to remember her in return. "Looks like you need an extra hand or two." A quiet hrm, "I got a hand, you got a rump," Leo finally says with a bit of a wicked grin toward Fern. Though when Fern lets go of his hand, he frowns distinctively before quickly hiding it as he hears her say 'Mr. Kent'. Leo quickly puts on a polite smile, "A friend of yours Fern? If you wish to help him, why don't you tell me what you want to drink this morning and I'll handle the order," his tone carefully polite and mildly friendly. "Oh, thank you Fr...Fern," Clark catches himself as Leo announces her name. He never did actually hear it last night. Once he's able to grip his coffee again, he takes the steadied briefcase, "I appreciate it." Clark nods over at Leo, a smile and a nod follow. "Hello." "Not a problem, sir," Fern says, waiting for Clark to get matters in hand before she steps back and looks to Leo. "Mr. Kent was by Anita Bella last night." Her head swivels back to Clark and she adds, "Anita was sad to have missed coming out to say hello. She likes to meet the celebrities that come in. This is my friend Leo," she tacks on by way of casual introduction of the men. Leo may give Clark a double take, with his similar appearance to someone he knows. It is more than the hair color difference though. The body language, manner of speech, use of tones, it is all different from Kon-El. "Good morning," Leo says toward Mr. Kent with a brief, polite nod. "Celebrities?" He really has no idea who Mr. Kent is. Still, Fern is distracted, "I'll surprise you," and goes to step up to the counter to start the order as there is someone coming up behind him. Clark's eyebrows, mostly hidden beneath his mop of hair come together in confusion over the owl eyes behind his glasses. "Mr.? Celebrity? I'm probably what? Two years older than you? I'm hardly a celebrity. I'm still kind of shocked anyone knows who I am." He smiles sheepishly. "Nice to meet you, Leo," he says at the departing young man. "He seems nice," he says to Fern. Fern grins at Clark, "You get your name in the newspaper on a regular basis. That's pretty much the definition of a celebrity." And really, it's probably better to be on a by-line than as the focus of an article. Plus, he's doing a lot better at his chosen profession than Fern is at hers! There's a grateful look to Leo, Fern reaching to touch his arm softly before he steps to the counter, "Thank you." She'll see if he remembers how she takes it. Attention back on Clark, her grin is back and she nods, "We haven't known each other very long, but he's very nice. Polite." Which isn't always a commodity in high supply. "I hope you're getting to take your Sunday off?" she asks the reporter, not entirely expecting the answer to be yes. At the counter, Leo rolls his eyes at himself at the term 'polite'. He rather hear handsome and rich, or sexy and intelligent, or... something other than bloody polite! But he then pays and tips for the drinks, waiting for them to be delivered to him. He ordered same thing Fern ordered the first time they went out for coffee...regular coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. His? Black with a shot of espresso added this time. Clark chuckles and shakes his head, "I guess print isn't dead." He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, you and the gentleman from last night are the first people to know who I am. Maybe that means something good for my future in the business." Clark sort of laughs, "I guess I could take the day off, but writing is a competitive business." Because why wouldn't Fern describe Leo as 'sexy' to Clark? Especially when she's trying to ignore that fact herself, for the most part. "You should get used to it," she says to the intrepid reporter, nothing false in her tone. "I went back and looked up a couple of your articles after you'd gone. You have a nice writing style. Sort of more... someone's voice, rather than just words on the page." A thought occurs to her, so, of course, she gives it voice, "Do your articles get posted online, too?" She glances over toward the counter, letting her eyes linger a moment on the handsome and intelligent young man there before shifting back to Clark. Leo finally returns with the drinks, giving Fern hers as he takes a sip of his before speaking, "Daily Planet has an online subscription as well. Basically what is on the paper, just printed in online format. Clark Kent," finally placing who the man is. Then he explains, "I have a subscription. Lois Lane is also a good writer," he informs Fern. Since Fern had a chance to accept her drink, Leo moves his free hand to her lower back. "Why don't we have a seat?" He smiles slightly, a little lopsidedly. Clark seems to hit a pang in his stomach at the mention of Lois Lane. The reason why isn't self-apparent. Perhaps it's just that she's often considered a superior writer? Yeah, that is surely it. "Thank you for the compliment, Fern. I'm glad someone out there appreciates my work." He nods back at Leo, "She's a fantastic writer." "Thanks, Leo," Fern murmurs, her fingers accidentally brushing against the young Luthor's as she takes the cup. "I'll have to look her up," she says of Ms. Lane. "I'm sure I've read her, but can't recall." An apologetic frown pulls at her lips as Leo suggests they sit. "Much as I'd like to, I should get back uptown soon and pack a bag." She doesn't step away from the touch at her back, not being very fussy about 'personal space'. As most of her friends already know. "We're going back up the block," she says to Clark, pointing vaguely toward the street outside, "If you were heading that way and wanted to walk with us a bit?" Leo arches an eyebrow at Clark, as if waiting his answer. Though he does ask Fern, "How much longer you have before you got to run?" His demeanor is patient and quiet for now, quite the opposite of last night. This likely helps Fern feel better that she isn't abandoning the poor Luthor. Clark shrugs his shoulders, "Well, it's on my way anyhow. I could accompany you two if you like." He takes a sip of coffee, looking to the slightly standoffish Leo. The boy comes off a bit odd to him, but Clark is generally the type of guy who thinks the best of people, so he figures it's either a bad day, or just the type of guy he is. If Fern likes him, he's okay by Clark. Fern looks at her wrist, where a watch would be if she wore one, an automatic gesture that comes without thinking, then her eyes lift to Leo with a sheepish cast to her smile. "I figure a bit less than an hour," she estimates, "And I still have to get my bag at your place and make sure you know how to heat up the leftovers." Hey, she doesn't know how microwave savvy he is and she doesn't want him to explode anything. "It must be my lucky day, to have the company of two such devilishly handsome men." The words come with such good humor that they don't really come off as a 'flirt' so much as a delighted quip. She moves toward the door, letting the first gentleman there open it, and steps out into the warm September morning, turning to wait for them. A chuckle comes from Leo at Fern's teasing at teaching him to fix left overs. "I'm not going to complain if it keeps you in my company a few extra minutes." He takes another sip of his coffee as he looks over at Clark. Maybe if the guy used contacts, changed his clothes, didn't slump like that...that's a lot of maybes, Leo could understand the handsome comment. Leo removes his hand from Fern's lower back to open the door for both her and Clark, letting them step outside in the morning heat first. He then follows. He could make some 'comments' right now about devilishly handsome men, but he thinks better of it for some reason. Instead..., "What are you working on right now Mr. Kent? I admit, I prefer your multi-piece work and would like to see another one in the works. The world needs defenders in all professions after all." Clark blushes as Fern calls him and Leo handsome and follows them both out, "Right now I'm working on a piece about the war in Ukalia. I'm actually taking a flight over there this evening." Feeling awkward that the conversation is all about him, Clark turns it over to Leo, "What about you? What kind of stuff are you involved in?" Fern turns to wait for Leo to emerge, then steps up beside him to cozily loop her arm with his. Had she not been holding a coffee, Clark would have been in immanent danger of getting looped by her other arm. That whole 'personal space' issue, or rather, lack thereof. She's comfortable with contact and sometimes forgets that other people aren't. It's how she was raised, blame a small town. For a moment, she's content to fall silent, listening as the two men talk, because you learn more by listening. Leo doesn't seem to mind Fern linking up with him, actually smiling slightly at it. She's one of the few that wouldn't cause Leo to go into 'high alert' at the action. "Ukalia? I look forward to reading about it then," Leo comments. "And currently fighting about my college-level studies and thesis," a slight tenseness to his tone appearing. "I have to decide how and how hard to fight for it, or to give it up right now. Currently, I'm trying to put off thinking about it another day or two until things settle down." As the trio continue to walk down the street, the doorman perks up. "Ah, Mr. Luthor, and Miss Fern," using Fern's first name. The doorman says, "Pardon me, but a woman dropped this off earlier, she said she was from your school. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really high heels," and tight clothes, though the doorman doesn't say the last part out loud. Leo frowns distinctively for a bare moment before quickly smiling politely, "Thank you Jeeves," reaching out to accept the small box. "That was likely my headmistress," though he glances down at the box in the hand Fern holds the arm too, and this time...his frown doesn't slip away so quickly. Luckily, Clark doesn't seem to do much but give an 'oh' as Fern grabs him by the arm. He's careful not to bring up Leo's schooling as it seems a sore spot for the young man. But as they reach the building, Clark gets a pit in his stomach. Luthor? Many care about Lex Luthor and believe him to be a great man. Clark Kent is not one of those many. The look on his face is unmistakeable, but when he makes it, Leo and Fern are luckily pointed towards Jeeves. Suddenly very paranoid, Clark's eyes shift as he looks to the box, using his x-ray vision to attempt to see its insides. Although she's made some friends among the business elite of New York, Fern is still wonderfully oblivious about most backgrounds and reputations. She's found it less than rewarding to Google people, because most of the information that can be found is terribly biased. Fern prefers to get to know people and take them at face value, even if a little bit of research might do her good sometimes. Of Lex Luthor, she knows almost nothing, save what little she's found out through Leo. She did see him at a party once, and has noticed him at the Stark Expo, so she's not entirely oblivious of the man. The doorman gets a warm smile, and the package a curiously arched eyebrow, but it's not polite to say 'what's that?' no matter if she wants to. The wrapping is simple, brown paper like a normal delivery. Inside the box is a blue domino leather mask and a note. The note inside essentially reads that his decision cannot be supported in full, and he should wear a mask. It is signed by Emma Frost. "It's likely something to further shred my thesis," and Leo forces a smile to his face to replace the growling scowl as he looks up at Fern. It's not her fault his plans have been stone-walled. "Like you said though, I'll figure things out and get it done the right way." He apparently doesn't want Fern to worry. "But if a little bit of pity gets you to stop by after your weekend trip out, I'm more than willing to take advantage of it," Leo half teases as he winks at Fern. Leo would do just about anything to get more time with Fern, and is at least half truthful about that. His blue eyes then dart over toward Clark, "I apologize," the box twirling idling in his fingers now effortlessly. "A disagreement with my headmistress on practical application of what one preaches." Clark takes a step back, idly pulling his hand out from Fern's grasp. He looks shocked, "I just remembered something." In truth, he just learned something. And for whatever reason, this information is something he finds extremely worrisome. The son of Luthor. A mask. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. "I forgot something at the office...I really need to go." The concern in Fern's eyes is clear at Leo's words, and she puts together what they mean from what they talked about last night. She gives his arm a gentle squeeze. "It's not a wall, it's just a hurdle." Of course, even if it was a building, he'd be able to vault over it, but that's not the point. The concern only deepens as she looks to Clark, seeing the look on his face. "It was good to bump into you, Mr. Kent, I hope you come back to the restaurant soon," she says earnestly. A slight frown at the suspicious behavior from Leo. "I see Mr. Kent. Well, hopefully everything works out. Don't miss your plane. People should be shown what's really going on, rather than just political propaganda." While his words ring sincerely, there is a wariness to his tone at Clark's sudden change in behavior. But at Fern's words, Leo's muscles seem to relax a bit and his smile becomes a little warmer. "Ya, one can hope Fern." He keeps the sarcasm to himself, sparing Fern as he often does from his darker edge. Then again, she does bring out the best in him. "I guess let's see about this mysterious reheating of left overs, before I have to let you go for the holiday weekend." Clark gives a polite nod to the both of them and then skips away quickly, looking over his shoulder as he does so. "Taxi!" he exclaims before hopping into the back of the nearby yellow vehicle. He only rides it for a block or two though. After that, he's changed clothes into something else. Looks like someone needs to make a stop at the Arctic before heading to his assignment. Category:Log